Savin Me
by PumpkinElf
Summary: Hwoarang confesses that he likes Xioa and try's to change, can she save him in time?  songfic x  In-progress xx
1. Chapter 1

**_Prison gates wont open up for me_**

**_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_**

**_Oh, I reach for you_**

**_We'll I terrified of these four walls_**

**_These Iron bars cant hold me soul in._**

It was around 12 am when I heard the door across the hall being kicked in, there was a lot of yelling going on; It was then my curiosity got the better of me, and I got out of bed to examine the situation. And that was when I was it, Hwoarang's door was busted in no great surprise it was him, he was renowned for getting into trouble with the law. But I never expected to see him getting arrested. I could see him within the darkness of his room, I watched as the fiery red head kicked and yelled.

"Get the fuck off me!"

He was on the ground and he was still thrashing and kicking, he even pulled one of the police to the floor by using his legs. More people started to emerge from there own rooms.

"Look get of me, I haven't done nofing, you got the wrong guy. Am telling' yeh"

This could have been the truth, he was mixed in with the wrong people. But the police weren't listening to him, there was another thud and a yelp.

"Stop struggling, your only really making it worse yourself. Hwoarang Haneul Shin!"

He stopped kicking and he was pulled to his feet. Another officer had a gun pulled from his holster and aimed to the back of his head.

"How did you know my real name, even my gang doesn't know that."

Well now everyone does - Many people were looking and whispering as he was brought to the door of his room and into proper light. The then got him to stand with his legs apart, and begun there search. As they searched his front pockets the found a flip knife and a lighter. They also pulled out what looked to be rolled cigarettes. After checking this they then searched his back pockets, to pull out another two flip knifes and his wallet.

"How many knifes do you have on your person at this moment?"

Hwoarang thought for a moment and then replied

"Five, there one on the inside of my right boot and one on ma left leg, mid calf a fink, yeh got the rest"

"Well least your honest, can grant you that."

"No point in lying anyway, you gonna find them"

Another officer looked through his wallet and the usual was found, Drivers license, credit cards and money. A laugh was had when the pulled out a thin square packet.

"Hey even us crooks have to get laid. Mind keeping that in there though, gonna need that for jail a fink"

As he was dragged away there was some laughter between them. I heard Hwoarang apologize to the officer he dragged to the ground. I looked to Baek who was standing next to me.

"He may be mixed up in the thug life Xiaoyu, but he really is a good kid. If this had not happened tonight he was going to tell you something in the morning. I thought you should know"

What could he have possible been talking about.

A few days later Hwoarang came back to the Iron fist, the full thing was put on hold till he returned. I never knew he was coming back un till I saw a large gathering in the hotel lobby. I managed to jump onto Jin's shoulders to see what was going on, everyone was around him and Lili was hanging off his arm like she owned him, this made me a little angry because she was Jin's girl friend. As Jin pushed his way through the crowed, Lili let go. I decided to not tell him because it would hurt him. Once through the crowed I jumped off of his shoulders.

"Hwoarang, why were you dragged away like that?"

I walked over and hugged him. As much as I hated to admit it I was rather worried about him. It was the first time I had ever seen him being taken away, but I didn't look like the first time he ever had been though.

"Hello to you to Xiao, haha and don't worry about it, I need to talk to you anyway. Mind if we go some were a little less… crowded"

His eyes glanced around him.

"Ok"

I looked at Jin as we walked away, "will tell u later" at this he nodded. Me and Hwoarang soon reached a quiet part of the hotel. Also his favoret part. The bar. There was a song playing in the background, he recognized it and sang along to it.

"Well sitting in a bar alone, where no one knows your name, Is like laying in a graveyard wide awake. You're scared that if you cough or yawn, you might wake up the dead. So pretend to read the paper or just drink instead"

He stopped singing and ordered a beer.

"You want anything, I'll buy"

I shook my head.

"Ok, anyway Xiao, what I wanted to talk to you about, is well I had something I've been wanting to tell you, and I'm not to sure on how you will take this. But since I every laid my eyes on you, I've always wanted you. If you know what I mean?"

Just stunned I stared at him. Not knowing what to say or think. He picked up on this.

"Don't worry not in the sexual way, my mind don't work like that. Trust me though if it did. Boy you'd be in trouble."

I knew he was joking at the last part but it never helped me at all. The only thing I could do was laugh nervously.

"Honestly, this was the only reason I can back"

Something inside me though, couldn't trust what he was saying. Had he used this line so many times before, on so many innocent girls? I didn't want to be one of the. Or just something he clung onto for the comfort, did he only wish to play games with me, or was he for real?


	2. Chapter 2

All I need is you

Come please I'm calling

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm falling.

"She is not your toy Hwoarang"

I was standing outside with Jin as he was waiting for Hwoarang to leave the hotel. Hwoarang turned the upper half of his body to look at me and Jin.

"excuse me?"

Jin walked forward and Hwoarang turned around fully to see him.

"I said she is not you toy Hwoarang"

Jin pushed Hwoarang backwards as he stepped forward.

"I don't think that's for you to decide Jin. And I don't see her as my toy, I see her as someone I care about. And at least I can get someone who doesn't hang off another man every time I walk away."

The rage on Jins face grew. And He pushed him further back this time so Hwoarang's back was firm agents the wall.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Hwoarang smirked and pushed Jin back, egging him on to throw the first punch. He knew with the subject of Lili he could mess with Jin's emotions and get a fight from him.

" Strike a nerve there did I Kazama, and what I mean is, every time you walk away your little princess in hanging off my arm, trying to get in my pants. Hell I damn near let her one night"

Hwoarang has always been good at fucking with people, and dragging there anger out. It was a skill for him to do this. Jin pushed him back agents the wall a few more time and hurled his fist towards Hwoarang's face. Seeing this coming Hwoarang ducked forcing Jin to punch the bricks. Clearly Jin had forgotten Hwoarang was faster to move then he was, he worked more with speed than power.

I could sense something was wrong with Hwoarang, the air around us thickened, and the electricity crackled around Jin. Hwoarang was still dancing about him and toying with Jin. I couldn't watch this anymore.

"stop it the two of you, this has gone to far. Jin clearly he isn't going to use me!"

All I could think about was the safety of the two of then, Jin was close to turning and I knew when this happened there was no stopping it, but I could try. Hwoarang was still being a cocky as ever, dancing around and mocking Jin. I was to late in joining the argument that Jin turned. There was a strong gust of wind that forced Hwoarang to fly backwards into the brick wall once more, this time some of the brick turned to dust. I could imagine how hard he hit the wall.

"JIN STOP"

I tried to get between them both, but as Hwoarang struggled to his feet he put one hand on my arm and pushed me gently out the way.

"Xiao' if I have to prove to him that I care, I damn well will."

As Hwoarang pushed me out the way fully Jin had hold of his leather shirt. Forcing him off the ground. Hwoarang tried kicking him in the ribs a few times, after trying and failing he decided a better way of getting free would to place both his feet on jins chest and kick back, this worked for a moment. As Hwoarang was flipping back round to him feet, I saw Jin reach for him leg.

"JIN DON'T PLEASE"

But he didn't listen to me again, He just spun Hwoarang around onto the wall again, this time hitting his head. Jin then through Hwoarangs un conscious body into the air.

"NO! HWOARANG!"

I ran as fast as I could to were him limp body was falling to the ground. Sliding on my knees I caught him. His lifeless body, just there. I felt the tears running down my face.

"I hate you Jin. Do you hear me… I hate you…"

The real Jin came back, he heard me alright. I know he did.


End file.
